thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sp00nerism
'Nick 'Sp00n' '''is a main Creature, he is known for his mysterious and childish personality. He plays numerous games with almost all the Creatures. Bio Real life Sp00n currently lives in Salt Lake City, Utah, and is speculated to be Mormon. The Creature House will not be having Sp00n anytime soon, the reason is unknown but it was revealed in the stream that Kootra told Sp00n that he would fly him out there, but he never did and Sp00n said he is just waiting for someone to fly him out. YouTube Sp00n started his YouTube career by making machinimas, but most were deleted due to copyright issues. He said the reason he started doing this was because he lived around video games and enjoyed them. They were times when Sp00n would not post anything for months and maybe even years. Sp00n then got into gaming commentary. Sp00n introduced Nova to most of the Creatures by inviting him to a Skype call after Sp00n kept on annoying Nova about a Halo Reach Avatar Accessory that Nova acquired at PAX. He uses the name TheCampingTree because his favorite game, Counter-Strike, had a feature in which you can become an object in-game, and he was fond of turning into a tree. When the username TheCampingTree couldn't be used, he randomly saw a spoon and decided to use that. Sp00n's face is a major mystery in the Creature universe, he always teased his subscribers with the titles 'Sp00n's face', but never revealed it. However, a thank you video for 140,000 subscribers, he showed himself but wearing a horse mask, this was well received so he did it again in his New Years video. During the Creature Stream, there was a milestone for a million dollars where Sp00n will reveal his face, but it was never reached. The 'Real' Bio According to Sp00n himself: In the year 2130, scientists developed a chip that could attach to an object that does not live and make it have a 'soul'. The 'SoulMaker 9001', they called it. One day, Chucky Testa bought one of these, though being 9 years old, he didn't know what to use it on. He accidentally dropped it on a spoon while eating....SPACE CEREAL! As electricity sparked throughout the spoon and beeped, Chucky became afraid. It wasn't supposed to do this! Either the SoulMaker 9001 or the spoon was unique. The smoke cleared and Chucky jumped up out of excitement, as he looked at the spoon, hoping to see it move. When it didn't, he felt ripped off. Then, as he was walking away, the spoon spoke: 'The hell is going on!" Chucky came to the spoon and asked him his name. The spoon replied: "S-p-double 00-n, you idiot!" This hurt Chucky's feelings and he threw SP-00-N out the window. The utensil landed in Carl Kicks' bag. The two fell madly in love and they went on romantic space shuttle flights together and exchanged....SPACE EMAIL! Carl changed spoon's name to Sp00nerism, because of when they spooned. As Carl and Sp00nerism's relationship developed, Sp00n discovered Carl had a secret lover: F0RK. A heartbroken Sp00n then jumped into a batch of nitrogen. Sp00n woke up dazed. He was in a desert and as he stood up he noticed he was no longer metal, but yellow and green! He freaked out, shouting "I wish I was a spoon!" and as he did so, he transformed into one. Amazed, he said aloud: "I wish I was the thing I was before", and was transformed to the yellow and green shape again! This strange new ability had to be the result of the nitrogen! Sp00n tried to figure out what he was exactly, but couldn't. "You're a pineapple." said a nearby voice. Sp00n turned and saw a dog. "Sup. My name is Sp00nerism, or Sp00n for short." he said, politely. "My name is Dog." was the reply given. The two became quick friends, but Dog talked a lot and Sp00n always had to tell him to shut up. One day, Sp00n was riding Dog into a lava pit and got knocked out. Sp00n awoke to see himself in a building, as a cat! "What the meow?!" he meowed. Dog was next to him, questioning him. As Sp00n left that building and walked down the streets of this unknown 21st century city, he was amazed by these so-called 'games'. He bought this game called Call of Duty and he was hooked. One day, Dog bought an apartment and Sp00n moved in and paid rent. Sp00n then discovered the gaming sector of YouTube and decided to do some videos, too! He then met Nova, which is a different story.... Main Games and Other Videos These games are games that Sp00n is playing and some of his other work. ''Currently Ongoing *Counter Strike: Global Offensive Beta *Saints Row The Third with Nova *Halo Anniversary Co-op with Gassy Mexican *Battlefield 3 Multiplayer with others *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Portal 2 DLC with SSoHPKC *Black Ops Multiplayer w/ xcalizorz *Dead Rising 2 Off The Record w/Nova ''Other Games / On Hiatus'' *Team Fortress 2 with others *Minecraft Solo/Multiplayer *Payday The Heist with others *Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Solo/with others ''Machinima'' *I'm on the Maps (Halo 3 Machinima) *Bob and Henry Play Counter Strike 1-3 Catchphrases and Quotes *"You wanna go? Huh? YOU WANNA GO?" *"I can't hear you, your/my ___ is too loud." *"SHUT UP DOG!" *"Are you a gurl?" *"HEY!" *"Are you kidding me?" *"Sly? What was that?" *"Don't judge my ______" *"Lick my butt." *"You're a ________ piece of poop!" *"Nope." *"You're dumb." *"Oh my god, it's a chicken, what the, I wanna eat it!" *"Sup." *"WE NEED A FUCKING MEDIIIIIC!" *"No. Wait, what? Yeah. Wait, what? No..." *"I'm a loser, check out my cat....It's not even my cat,." (Sp00n's Twitter Bio) *"Oh, you have a taser. Good for you, I have a real gun." *Nice fucking _____ guy! *Shitty! (Niko voice) *"I don't want to play this game anymore" *EH! FEHK! *Why are you there!? *Hehe... Should've warmed up before recording. *WHUT-THE-FHUUUUUUUCK (Frustrated voice) *Hurhurhur... No-scope/Quick-scope! Trivia Main article: Sp00nerism/Trivia *Sp00n draws his own video titles and YouTube backgrounds. He also drew a title card for Seamus' Rage walkthrough. *Spoonerism is an actual word, meaning a speech error or play on words in which letters or parts of words are switched (e.g. "a blushing crow" instead of "a crushing blow") *Sp00n's YouTube channel name "The Camping Tree", comes from a feature in Counter-Strike, where you could disguise yourself as any object on a map. On one of the maps, you could disguise yourself as a tree. (As stated in this video.) Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:Sp00nerism